This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project is a collaborative effort between the Sherman lab and Stem Cells Inc. focused on testing whether human neural stem cells transplanted into shiverer mice can promote functional remyelination. Mice will be transplanted in the laboratories at Stem Cells Inc. then shipped to the Sherman lab. The corpus callosum will then be dissected from the brains of mice and tested for compound action potentials (CAPs) in the electrophysiology core facility in the Division of Neuroscience. Following recordings, tissues will be stained for the presence of oligodendrocytes and myelin. These studies will demonstrate the efficacy of a novel human neural stem cell culture system for the treatment of demyelinating diseases.